


Vacation

by dreamiflame



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-19
Updated: 2004-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo and Stitch go on vacation. Well, they <i>try</i> to, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sara for the beta. Based in part on the picture of the family sledding in the end credits.

Lilo, Hawaiian born and raised, had never seen snow before.

Stitch, bred for destruction and unleashed upon several worlds before being stopped and tamed, had. Gleefully, his first action was to scoop up a handful of the white stuff, and fling it at Lilo's head.

It didn't hurt so much as it was surprising, but Lilo screamed anyway. Nani shouted, David tried to ignore them and carried in the bags, and Stitch, ears lowered and head down, dug a blue toe into the snow until she stopped.

The moment she turned away, Lilo hit him with a snowball, and smiled. Stitch, well-versed in Lilo non-speak, knew that meant they were all right. He followed the others into the ski lodge, with a light heart to match his bounding steps.

His lightheartedness lasted long enough for the clerk behind the check-in counter to spot him, panic, and call the police. Dejected, he sat in a hard plastic chair, staring mournfully at his toes. This vacation wasn't going well, and despite Nani's many reassurances, he was sure it was all his fault.

Lilo sat beside him, patting his head occasionally, and glaring at anyone who came over to kindly suggest she "get away from the dangerous animal, young miss. Might be rabid." Each time, she turned up her nose haughtily and made a point of giving him a hug. Stitch made sad cooing noises and tried to look cute and harmless.

At the moment, Nani was on the phone, talking animatedly with a secretary for the Department of Human Services. She was trying to reach Agent Cobra Bubbles, but appeared to be having no luck. Frustrated, she hung up the phone. "They said he's not in," she told Lilo and Stitch quietly as she came back over to the waiting room chairs. Stitch lowered his head again, studying the floor, and Nani ruffled the fur on his head. "It's not your fault, Stitch. Sometimes I forget other people just don't understand you."

"Who wants hot chocolate?" David asked, bringing over two paper cups of it. Stitch sipped at his half-heartedly, absently chewing on the empty cup when he finished. "They don't really mean to keep us here all night, do they?" David whispered to Nani when he brought over their cups of cocoa.

Nani took her cup and blew on it, trying to keep up a brave face for the benefit of Lilo and Stitch. "I don't know. I think they want to. They say that the lodge won't allow blue aliens, or pets of any kind."

"They just don't understand," a deep voice broke in from above them, and Agent Bubbles allowed a very slight smile to appear when they all looked up, startled. "I'll explain it to them. Nani, get your things together, and," he leaned closer, head inclined toward the two small figures on the plastic chairs, "make sure they don't do anything... incriminating."

Subdued as always by the former CIA agent presence, Nani nodded. "Right." Turning to Lilo, she helped her sister off the chair, setting her coat to rights and making sure she had her mittens on. "You heard him. Be good, or we'll have to tie you to the top of the mountain and leave you for the polar bears."

"You wouldn't!" Lilo submitted to Nani's fussing with a minimal amount of fidgeting, her eyes wide. "Do you think we'll see polar bears while we're here?"

"Only if you're bad," Nani warned, turning to check on Stitch. He was carefully wrapping the scarf around his neck and adding earmuffs. When he saw her looking at him, he offered a toothy grin. Nani rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling just the same. The little guy did tend to grow on a person, after all.

The cop who had brought them there, an Officer Jackson, came hurriedly over to them, Agent Bubbles at his heels. "Merely a misunderstanding- you can go now- have a nice day," he babbled, hustling them out of the police station. Agent Bubbles pulled a blue knit hat on his head as he followed them out, seeming not to mind that it didn't precisely go with his sunglasses.

"All settled," he said, unnecessarily, and Nani nodded her thanks. "You all go enjoy those tickets I bought you now, understand?" Waving away their thanks, he hailed them a taxi and sent them back to the lodge. Lilo turned around in her seat, watching his tall figure get smaller as they went away.

"That was nice of him," she said.

Nani pulled sharply on the back of her jacket. "Turn around and sit right," she ordered, and Lilo made a face as she obeyed. "It was."

"Can we go sledding when we get back?"

The twin hopeful looks she was getting from Lilo and Stitch made Nani sigh and turn away. David shrugged as she looked to him. "Don't ask me. I just carry the bags."

"Pleeeeeease?" Lilo begged. Nani rubbed her forehead and sighed again in defeat.

"All right. But only once, understand?"

"Aw," Lilo said, but she grinned while she did it. Nani shook her head and made a mental note to be sure to find the camera when they got back. Knowing Lilo and Stitch, there would be plenty of opportunities for funny photos before the vacation was over.


End file.
